


Hearts of gold

by ImSurroundedByMuggles711



Category: DanPlan, actuallyoddplan
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Beauty and the Beast Fusion, Beauty and the Beast, M/M, m/m - Freeform, stephen ng/hosuh lee - Freeform, stephen/hosuh - Freeform, stosuh, stosuh au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:54:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22525120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImSurroundedByMuggles711/pseuds/ImSurroundedByMuggles711
Summary: The baker from a small village in France decides to give up his life and take his friend's place in the prison of the dark prince. Little does he know, the prince is not at all who he pretends to be..aka the beauty and the beast au no one asked for
Relationships: Hosuh Lee & Stephen Ng, Hosuh Lee/Stephen Ng, Jay Ko & Hosuh Lee
Comments: 3
Kudos: 47





	Hearts of gold

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so kindly keep in mind that I am, in no way shape or form, a professional writer. This is my first time writing a fic after a long time and I hope to fully commit to it!  
> This is an actuallyoddplan fiction story based around stosuh. Stephen did say he was fine with the fanfictions continuing and I will take down this story incase any of the members do not like it.  
> This story won't have Daniel in it. I do not blame Dan at all, but I feel like it would be awkward to include him.  
> That's all!  
> Enjoy.

The castle walls seemed to rise up from the darkness, looming over barren lands, shrubs, and weeds. It is pitted and scarred, no longer the walls of protection and glory it once was.

The forlorn figure stood on the balcony of the large ornate castle. His hair flowing in the wind, the man gazed out at the land before him. The ground was covered in a blanket of white. Everything looked so still and beautiful. As he watched the snowflakes, frail and silver, falling obliquely against the dark wood, the slender figure unconsciously fingered the locket that hung around his neck.

He looked down at the engraving, _To Prince Stephen Windsor, my one true love._

Said man chuckled to himself as he thought back to everything that’s happened. The position and luxury he once was in. “And look where I am now.” He mutters. “Le prince des ténèbres.” The prince of darkness.

\------------------------------------------------------------

Hosuh was whistling as he took the cookies out of the oven. He smiled softly at how well they turned out. These cookies were for his closest friend and partner, Jay. Almost as if summoned, the other man, Jay, came into the kitchen with a dopey grin on his face.

“Are those for mee??” He rushed over towards the shorter man and grabbed a cookie off the tray, yelled at how hot it was but shoved it in his mouth nevertheless.

“You know these are for you anyway, right?” The silver-haired boy remarked in a fond voice. “They’re for your trip.”

The spiky blond perked up at the mention of his upcoming trip. Bouncing excitedly on his heels, he inquired “Speaking of my trip, what would you like me to bring you back this time, Hos?”

Hosuh gave him a short smile as he grabbed his book and headed for the doorway. “I really don’t need anything. Just come back home safely, that’s all.” As he walked out into the long paved paths leading to the town center, Jay joined him. “But I’d feel bad if I don’t get you anything! C’mon, anything you’d like. Golden ribbons to tie your hair with, perhaps?” Hosuh chuckled

“What am I gonna do with golden ribbons, Jay? That’s ridiculous” He headed for the local library, where he was going to borrow another book. Jay kept persisting and coming up with stranger and stranger things to buy. Worried that he was actually going to buy something idiotic, Hosuh finally gave in when the blond asked him “What. do. you. Want, Hosuh?”

The ivory haired male finally responded after long thought “Nothing, Jay, but a single white rose.”

Jay smiled, feeling victorious. “Rose, then I shall bring you a rose, the very prettiest I can get, if it should cost me my life.” Hosuh laughed, his eyes sparkling. “Stop being such a drama queen.” The blond gasped dramatically and placed his hand on his chest “I meant it, you vile creature!” Hosuh smiled softly, avoiding the pain in his heart as he bid his closest friend farewell. Jay was his closest companion, the only one who truly understood him.

He had a dream the night before. It was strange, filled with dark smoke, a looming castle, and purple. It ended with Jay being locked in a prison and Hosuh woke up in a cold sweat.

As Jay boarded his horse, Hosuh could felt his heart constrict. He whispered softly “Come back home safe.” and as Jay turned back to smile fondly at him, the ivory-haired boy knew he heard.

\------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note:**

> I know that this was a really short chapter but I promise the next one's gonna be longer!  
> Tell me what you think so far! Any cons  
> xx  
> Omorfia


End file.
